Classroom Fun
by Fan5124
Summary: Just a little AU PWP with Kankuro and Shino. This is Yaoi, don't like? Don't read. Warnings: sex and language.


1Title: Classroom Fun

Pairing: Kankuro/Shino

Warning: Alternate universe, it's basically just an excuse for my new obsession to sex it up...

Also, aggressive younger seme. Don't know if that's a warning except that Kankuro's the younger one in this :)

Kankuro walked into the classroom with a smirk on his face. Today was the day he was going to tell his professor exactly how he felt for him, and after that he was going to bend that sweet ass over that mahogany desk and make him scream. Well that was what he was hoping for anyway. Kankuro walked over to his desk and threw his books down. He hated this subject, hated it more then eating his own spleen really, but the only reason he was taking it was because of that soft spoken sex on legs standing at the front of the classroom.

Kankuro would always get to class 10 minutes early just so he could watch that man clear the blackboard. That ass was just too entirely perfect in those jeans.

"Hey Mr. Aburame!" Kankuro watched as the older man turned and smiled slightly.

"Yes Kankuro?" Kankuro loved that deep voice, especially saying his name.

"I was just wondering if you can give me a few minutes after class to go over the stuff we learned yesterday, I'm having a little trouble getting it." Kankuro tried to hide his smirk, just because he hated the shit didn't mean he didn't understand it but if that was the only way to get the other man alone then he'd act like an idiot. He watched as the older man's eyebrow rose.

"Well maybe next time you should try paying attention instead of sleeping in my class. You're not in high school anymore Kankuro, I won't hold your hand through this class." Kankuro frowned then nodded.

"I know that Mr. Aburame, It's just that, well no offense but you subject sucks, you should be teaching something like sex education or something. I'd definitely pay attention to you then sir." Kankuro watched as the other man turned away to look at the board.

"I'm sorry you don't like talking about biology Kankuro, but maybe next time you should fix your schedule so you can take other subjects that your actually interested in, this is not a mandatory class for your major is it?" Kankuro shrugged but grinned slightly as other students began to pack themselves into the class room.

"But Mr. Aburame I am interested in you." Kankuro grinned as the professor turned quickly. Kankuro was almost worried that he gave himself whiplash. He watched as the older man slowly turned back towards the blackboard.

"I want to speak to you after class Kankuro." Kankuro grinned and nodded.

"Of course sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kankuro was drawing on a piece of paper as the lecture seemed to carry on forever. This was ridiculous! All he wanted was the opportunity to tell Shino how he felt. Hell the man was gorgeous. From the first moment he laid eyes on the black haired professor, he hand wanted him. Hell, Shino was young and just screaming to get fucked. Kankuro wanted to be the one to do it too. Seriously, the man was sexy. He was tall and thin yet he was still shorter than Kankuro. He wore dark glasses but behind those were expressive eyes that Kankuro just wanted to stare into all damn day. He was lightly muscled and wore big shirts to try and hide it, Kankuro could never figure out why the man would hide that body but he had no problem with it. Especially once it belonged to him. And god that ass was just super fine in those jeans. What the fuck? he felt is mouth begin to water just thinking about it.

He looked up from his stick figure drawing to see Shino looking at everyone but him. He smirked and settled back into his chair. How great was that? He riled up the most stoic teacher in the school. Damn he was good! Shino seemed to realize Kankuro had looked up because he turned to look in his book. Kankuro didn't fail to notice the slight blush on the professors cheeks.

"For Monday I would like you all to finish homework number 6. Have a great weekend." Kankuro watched as everyone rushed out of the class. He stood slowly and walked towards the desk where Shino was now sitting.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Kankuro grinned as Shino fidgeted with a pen on the desk. The older man looked up, pulled off his glasses, and eyed Kankuro with a frown.

Yes. Look Kankuro I realize that you do not like this subject and I don't care why you are here but please don't try to make a fool out of me or what I teach. I happen to enjoy biology very much and mmmm!" Kankuro had heard enough, he wasn't here to make a fool out of the other man. He was here to love the older man. He gripped the back of Shino's head and deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue past thin lips. He felt hands on his chest trying to push him away. When Kankuro finally broke the kiss to breathe he felt Shino jump away from his desk and cover his mouth. "Kankuro how dare you! Leave right now!" Kankuro glared slightly and jumped after Shino again. He gripped Shino's wrists and slammed the other man into the blackboard. He leaned in and kissed Shino again. His wrists held by Kankuro at either side of his head. Shino turned his head to break the kiss but was quickly caught in another.

Kankuro was not going to give up. He had seen the looks Shino had given him when he thought no one was looking. Kankuro knew it was only because he was Shino's student that Shino had such an issue. There was a small whimper as Shino once again broke the kiss.

"Please stop Kankuro." Kankuro shook his head.

"No, I won't. Please Shino, I know you want this as much as me. I've seen the looks and I know you've seen the way I look at you. Please let me have you." Shino shook his head and tried to pull away from the younger boy.

"No! We can't! It just isn't right." Kankuro glared and pulled Shino into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter man and kissed him again. Again Shino struggled to break out of the embrace. Kankuro turned and pushed Shino over the desk. Shino tried to get up but Kankuro was quick to lay over him. "Kankuro! Stop!" Kankuro looked Shino in the eyes and frowned.

"Do you really not want me?" Shino looked at him for a moment and closed his eyes. "Shino, look at me and tell me you don't want me. Then I'll leave, change my schedule and you'll never see me again. Is that what you want me to do?" Kankuro watched the man underneath him. So many emotions passed over his features, it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Maybe Kankuro didn't have as good a chance as he thought.

"Kankuro...It's, it's not that...I do want you, I've wanted you since the day you walked into my class but we can't...I'm your professor! I can't be with a student, I'll loose my licence. This is all I have I can't loose this." Kankuro sighed.

"Then I'll quit! If that's what it fucking takes, I'll quit school here and go to the community college. I don't care I just want to be with you." Shino looked up at his student and shook his head.

"You can't do that. You have so much potential and this school is one of the best in the country! I won't let you do that!" Kankuro grinned as he leaned down and nuzzled the other man's neck.

"I'll get into a better school, my family has money. I'm not worried about it and neither should you." Kankuro leaned in close and whispered into the other man's ear. "Let me have you, right here let me make you mine, please." Kankuro was not used to begging but at that moment he was willing to get down on his knees and do just that. Shino looked up at him for a moment and bit his lip.

"If we're caught I'll get fired." Kankuro grinned.

"So I'll lock the door and you just won't be able to scream like I wanted you too. That's ok, we'll be able to do it later too." Shino closed his eyes and Kankuro kissed him again. This time Shino opened his mouth willingly as the other man took possession of his lips. The kiss was passionate and messy. Shino groaned as Kankuro began to explore his body with his hands.

"MMM!!" Kankuro jumped back as Shino pushed him away. "The door!" Kankuro felt his heart settle back into his chest from his throat. He walked over to the door and locked it, he also pulled down the shade for good measure. When Kankuro turned back around Shino was sitting on the desk. His cheeks were rosy and his shirt was hanging off his shoulder. He looked absolutely edible. Kankuro stalked over to the desk and stood in-between Shino's legs.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Shino smiled softly as he leaned down and kissed the other man gently. Kankuro was happy that Shino finally kissed him but the professor had a point, this couldn't be a long private session where they could make love all night. This was going to have to be somewhat of a quickie but god, Kankuro was determined to make it worth the time.

Shino moaned softly as Kankuro took charge of the kiss pulling the other man off the desk. His hands wasting no time unbuttoning the shorter man's shirt. Shino gasped into the kiss as Kankuro rubbed a nipple. Kankuro broke he kiss and started to trail them down Shino's neck.

"How long as it been Shino, you're so sensitive. I could make you cum just like this couldn't I?" Shino whimpered as the other man licked his neck and bit him softly. "We have to make this quick." Shino nodded as he kissed Kankuro again hands diving for Kankuro's zipper. Kankuro moaned as those long fingers parted his jeans and reached into his boxers. Kankuro groaned as Shino caressed him slowly. Working his cock until it stood to full attention. Kankuro wrapped one arm tightly around Shino and brought the other one to Shino's fly. "God I've wanted to see you out of these jeans for so long." Shino moaned as he kissed Kankuro again, his cheeks flushed bright red now. Kankuro had never had such a sensitive lover in his life and it was fantastic.

Kankuro quickly pulled Shino's pants over his hips then his underwear. Kankuro looked down and licked his lips.

"God baby I want to taste you so bad!" Shino wrapped one arm around Kankuro's neck as the other leaned back against the desk.

"T-there's no time..." Shino was breathing rapidly as Kankuro grabbed his cock firmly. "Please..." Kankuro grinned as he kissed Shino again.

"Oh yeah baby, beg me." Shin whimpered as he lifted a leg to wrap around Kankuro's waist. Kankuro leaned over and groaned as he and Shino were now lying on the desk, their erections rubbing against one another. Kankuro felt Shino whimper in his shoulder as he thrust his hips. The older man cried out at the friction and bit into the cloth of Kankuro's shoulder.

"Oh fuck, baby you are so hot! I want to fuck you."

"Kankuro...yes nnn! God YES!" Kankuro was way too turned on to care if everyone in the school heard the professor scream, all he knew was he needed in and now! Kankuro pulled at Shino's arm and then moved his leg from around his waist. Suddenly Shino was face first against the surface of the desk his ass being caressed gently by the other man. Shino gripped the corner of the desk as he felt Kankuro lean over him.

"I don't have any lube and I highly doubt you have any in your desk. I'm going to get you ready." Shino's eyes slid shut as he felt Kankuro slide behind him and kneel on the floor. Kankuro leaned forward and kissed the round cheek in front of him. It was so goddamn round and perfect. Kankuro couldn't help but bite at the flesh gently. Shino bucked on the desk groaning as his cock rubbed against the wood of his desk. Kankuro spread those beautiful cheeks and found his prize. Kankuro leaned forward and licked the tight ring. He heard Shino yelp and realized he must have stuffed some sort of cloth in his mouth to keep from screaming. Kankuro licked around the muscle making sure to get it entirely wet. He heard Shino groan and watched as the older man twisted his hips into the desk leaving a trail of pre-cum on the dark wood. Kankuro felt himself get harder as lust rushed through his loins threatening to end this way too soon. He grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed hard enough so the passion died out for a moment.

"Kankuro...Please..." Kankuro groaned as he was begged. He wouldn't be able to last much longer and with the way Shino was humping the desk, it didn't look much like he'd last very long either. Kankuro steeled his nerves as best he could with an aching erection and leaned in. He pushed his tongue quickly through the wet muscle. Shino twitched and cried out as he both tried to back away but have the tongue move deeper at the same time. "Oh God...Kankuro!" Kankuro made sure to spread the muscle as much as possible. The muscle was so tight and hot, it seemed as if the professor hadn't taken it in a good while. Kankuro leaned back and quickly stood up. Shino jumped as Kankuro leaned over him.

"I'm going to fuck you so good professor" Shino gripped harder onto the desk and Kankuro realized it was the sleeve of his shirt he had in his mouth. "You ready baby?" Shino nodded almost violently as Kankuro leaned forward. As gently as he could he pushed through the tense, quivering ring of muscle. Shino cried out as tears dripped from the corner of his eyes.

Kankuro leaned close and kissed the other man's neck, his shirt now halfway down his back and scrunched up around his waist. "I'm sorry love..." Shino moaned in pain as Kankuro pushed further. His breathing became labored as he was pushed into further. Kankuro was having his own problems breathing as the intense heat and hold around his own member increased dramatically. "Oh fuck, Shino try to relax!" Shino's muscle slowly loosened as Kankuro pushed a few more inches.

"Kank...I can't..." Kankuro wrapped an arm around Shino and grabbed his cock pulling on it in quick strokes causing Shino to jolt from the desk slightly.

"Yes you can...C'mon babe, just a little more." Shino shifted slightly and suddenly Kankuro was all the way in. Both men stood still for a minute getting used to the feel. Kankuro waited until Shino moaned and moved his hips and cried out softly at the contact. Kankuro took that as a sign to continue and gently pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Shino let out a long continuous moan as Kankuro started to pick up the pace. Kankuro groaned and shifted just slightly. Suddenly Shino let out a loud cry into his sleeve.

"There! Right there!" Kankuro leaned over and bit the other mans neck thrusting into that same spot over and over.

"So tight baby, so good. How do you want it? Talk to me Shino." Kankuro watched as Shino's mouth hung open at the pleasure his eyes slammed shut and his hands so tight around the desk that his veins stood out as well as the muscle in his forearms.

"Faster! Please faster Kankuro!" Kankuro was only happy to oblige. He kissed Shino's neck once more then leaned back grasping Shino's hips with both hands. Finally he slammed into Shino causing the desk to squeal against the wood floor as he took Shino as fast and hard as he could. Shino cried out syllables of gibberish as he was taken almost savagely. It didn't last long as Kankuro felt the body below his tighten. He heard Shino cry out his name and suddenly he was coming inside the other man.

He practically fell onto the desk and Shino after his orgasm. Shino moaned softly at the added weight but neither had the strength to move at the moment. Kankuro turned his head and smiled tiredly at the other man. Shino's mouth was still opened as he breathed deeply. His eyes closed lightly.

"You alive beautiful?" Shino cracked open an eye and smiled slightly.

"I think so, let me tell you once I get feeling back to my legs." Kankuro chuckled as he shifted to the side off of Shino. He was surprised when the other man leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I love you." Shino blushed but smiled and leaned over and kissed the other man again.

"I love you too." Kankuro sat up and looked at the mess they made on the desk. He cringed and looked over to Shino who looked ready to fall asleep. "You know every time you look at the desk your going to think of me right?" Shino blushed but nodded as he leaned over to his desk drawer. He pulled out some tissues and wiped the mess as best he could. Kankuro smiled and nuzzled against Shino's exposed shoulder.

"So how about I go to that college about 20 minutes from here. Then I can see you on my breaks and everything." Shino looked at him seriously for a long moment.

"You really want to go to another school?" Kankuro rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss the other man again.

"Look, the only reason I stayed at this school for so long was because of you anyway. Now that I have you I can go to the other school and we won't have to worry about it." Shino cupped Kankuro's cheek and kissed him gently.

"Thank you." Kankuro grinned as he stood up and fixed his clothes. Shino followed suit only to have his knees buckle. Kankuro caught him and sighed.

"Will you be ok to drive home?" Shino smirked and nodded as he stood once again, Kankuro watching him like a hawk.

"I'll be fine. I just need to make sure no one saw us..." Kankuro smiled and kissed Shino once more.

"Alright, so I'll see you at your place later?" Shino's eyes widened as Kankuro began to walk away picking up his books.

"Wait! How do you know where I live?" Kankuro smirked and walked towards the door.

"Baby, I've been watching you a long time." Shino's face paled slightly as Kankuro got to the door. "Plus it's in the school scheduler. You should really ask them to change that." Shino sighed in relief as Kankuro grinned at him. "I'll see you later baby, I got a transfer that has to be done." Kankuro left the room and closed the door. Shino looked after the other man and smiled slightly. He turned and began to clean his desk when a piece of paper caught his eye. He walked over to the desk Kankuro had been sitting at and looked at the picture. On it were two stick figures fucking on a desk. Shino blushed brightly and looked towards the door, when he flipped the picture over there was a message on the back.

'Love you baby. Hopefully you'll get to bring that desk home when they see the stains...' He couldn't help the smirk that eased onto his lips as he folded the picture and stuck it into his pocket. Oh yeah, that boy was definitely going to pay for that. Shino turned to the desk and looked at it. He sighed as he went to the door, it seemed he was going to be the one stuck cleaning the damn thing. Oh well, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
